No way Back
by AmandaVincent13
Summary: This is a gender swap fanfic for everyone except Wally, Roy, the Justice League, and some parents. Nightwing/Rachel Grayson and Kid Flash/Wally West are dating. Anyway, Cheshire/Jaden comes back, everyone gasped because Nightwing supposedly killed him, Super Girl gets mad at Nightwing because she thinks she's a trader. Roy included In the second one. Enjoy! More chapters coming!
1. Chapter 1

"Aqualass, look out!" Kid Flash yelled trying to dodge the flying bullets being pelted at him by Cobra goons. Aqualass jumped out of the way just before a knife came hurtling at her at the speed of light, and slammed into the wall behind her, just missing M'sonn's head.

"Enough!" yelled a stern voice out of the shadows. Everyone stopped as they saw a tall man escape the darkness.

"Dad?" thought Apollo as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver and quickly placed it in his bow. Nightwing, as she just finished sending a Cobra goon across the room to be slammed agents the ground by Super Girl, looked in awe as the built man pulled out a flail and started swinging it as if it was nothing.

"Sportsmaster..." Nightwing said softly to herself. She looked at M'sonn and SG, giving them a quick nod to get in attack formation. M'sonn set up a psychic link so Nightwing could walk him threw the steps of dismantling the brain control devise.

"Hey kiddo, nice finally seeing you again. Why haven't you called? I and Jaden really missed you! It's nice to see that _one _of my son's still has loyalty left in him."

Everyone (except Nightwing) gasped at the thought of Apollo, there teammate, there friend, to have relations with a convict of his power, a convict who has more than once tried to kill every one of them, including him. As the team was lost in awe, another voice appeared behind them.

"Yeah bro, why did you even join this _loser_ squad anyway, I mean, we had such potential to be the first family squad of villains... You know, before you and mom had to go and mess it up."

"How?!" Nightwing said to herself as she backed away in horror, trying her best to play it cool as she slowly walked toured Wally, her boyfriend.

"Cheshire!" Apollo said as he turned around to face his brother, arrow directed right at his temple. "I thought you were dead, I mean, Nightwing killed you! At that moment, he shot a death glare at Nightwing, as he telepathically said, "Nightwing, you killed him! Was it all a lie? Are you working with them? Why is he here? Are you trying to kill the team from within? Nightwing, answer me? I'm one of your best friend! Tell me!"

"Nightwing suddenly replied, "Apollo, No! I'm not working with them! I'm as stunned as you that he's standing here! He was on the ground dead, I don't know how he's alive, and he had no pulse!"

"Nightwing I don't know... How do I know you're not lying to me right now?"

"Apollo we've known each other since the start of the team! We have been friends since I was Robin, we went to school together, and shouldn't you know if I was lying? But can we discuss this later when we're not being cornered by your crazy family?"

"Right, Right, sorry... I believe you... let's take them down."

Nightwing gave the signal for M'sonn to go dismantle the device. Quickly, M'sonn flew past Sportsmaster, still not visible to the **human** eye.

"Nightwing, I'm headed toured the machine, how do I dismantle it?" M'sonn said telepathically, slowly creeping past Sportsmaster.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh, I might not be able to see you, but I can hear you my young lad."

M'sonn stopped dead in his tracks as he gasped at the voice in his head. "Nightwing! Someone's hacked our link!" He knew who it was. There was only one person that could have that voice.

_To be continued..._


	2. NWB Before the briefing

I do not own Young Justice or any part of DC, Marvel or other stuff like that...  
>Me = poor cause I don't own Young Justice...<p>

_**Mt. Justice 11:26 May 23**_**__**

Kid Flash: B-03, Nightwing: B-01, the computer said as Wally and Nightwing entered the cave, holding hands no less. They both were in there civvies, Wally of course wearing his dark reddish-purple non buttoned up T-shirt, under that was his yellow long sleeved shirt. He had on a pair of blue jeans and grey sneaker's. Nightwing had her long, black hair in a braid running down the side of her left shoulder. She had on a tight, blue, athletic shirt with the words "Gotham State" written in white bubble letter's across her breasts (giving Wally an excuse to look at her boobs...) A pair of black tights ran down her legs all the way to the base of her ankle, which was being covered up by a pair of black high-heel boots with a belt chain across it for fashion. A Batman keychain was hanging from the grey jacket that was wrapped around her wrist and for-arm. She wasn't wearing the black sun glasses to hide her eyes. She never normally whore them unless bats was around. Her electric blue eye's looked as if they could slice metal with a look. Wally and Rachel, (Nightwing's real name) had just come back from a date at the movies. They discussed the film as they walked.

"I'm just saying, I think the movie would have been better and more suspenseful if the girl died." Said Rachel, staring at Wally with an annoyed look on her face as she slowly removed her hand from his so she could scratch her neck, were there seemed to be a rash forming. She didn't want Wally to notice so she tried to act cool.

"Yeah, says the girl who's 'spose to save people!" Wally said chuckling as he gently and playfully poked her in the arm with his pointer finger, knocking her off balance for a few seconds.

"Wally calm down, it's just a movie..." She said laughing at his reaction as she walked away from the zeta tubes.

"Our life is a movie!" Wally said flinging his arms in the air with a look on his face that says, "Bruh..." He stared at her for a few moments with his green eyes widened until she finally spoke again.

"Grow up..." The girl said lightly pushing the side of his face, making him go left and run into Roy. There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again.

"Uh... Hey Red... what you doing here? Wally said nervously, reminding himself about what Roy told him when he and Rachel first started dating, "Dude, you touch her, treat her or even look at her wrong, I swear, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be hanging as a prize at an amusement park, and when kids walk by and win a toy, they'll say, "Mommy! I want the one that looks like a pretzel!" (Roy babysat her when Bruce was away so they became really close even before Wally came into the picture, she considered him her big brother.)

"I'm always here numbnutts..." Roy said with an annoyed tone in his voice.

Suddenly Supey walked in and hugged Rachel, giving her an uncomfortable look in her face.

"Uh, nice to see you too..." Rachel said, patting the clone's head.

"Hey Supey? Ever heard of personal space?" Wally said sarcastically

"Hey Wally? Ever heard of personal hygiene?"

Wally squinted his eyes at her in annoyance.

"I'm sorry," She said releasing the girl from her grasp, letting her breath a little bit,  
>"I'm just so happy you're alive!" she hugged the teen again.<p>

"Why wouldn't I be?" Rachel said letting out a giggle with her words.

Corban paused and looked up at her friend and said, "Was Wally driving?"

"Yeah..." The 15 year old said questioning her friends tone as she looked at Wally.

"That's why I'm happy you're alive! I have my reasons!"

Suddenly, Wally looked up, his nose to the air and froze.

"Wait a sec..." He said. "I smell something..." The boy said completely unaware of what's going on around him, as the smell in the air reached his nostrils and made a home, got married, had kids, grandkids, then died, he realized what the delicious smell was.

"Cookies..." Kid flash said silently to himself to where even Super Girl couldn't hear. But before any of the teens even realized he said something, he had already been running down the hall. He walked into the kitchen, not surprisingly, a young Martian girl with an injured leg was standing by the stove, taking cookies out and another Martian, a young boy by the name of M'sonn, M'gann's brother was sitting at the counter.

In the distance he heard a voice yell a name (most likely Supey) at him.

"Hey Wall-man you have a girlfriend you know!"

He ignored the girl and went about his day, swallowing down a cookie in the blink of an eye.

"Ugh! What do you even see in him! You could do so much better!" Corban said annoyed with the small wanna-be Flash.

Aqualass walks in and heads toured her friends. Staring Super Girls down, wondering why she wasn't with M'sonn. Aqualass walks up to Rachel and Supey, a smile on her face as always.

Aqualass finally reaches them and says "Hey guys! What you doing?

"Just standing around, talking... you know, the usual." Corban said to her gilled friend.

"Oh, well M'gann made cookies, so let's go get some before Wally swallows them whole like a living vacume." Aqualass said jokingly.

As the girls and Roy walk into the kitchen, they see Apollo watching TV, but when Corban walked in, eyes shot right to her, but Corban was focusing on M'sonn, her boyfriend… and Apollo knew this, he also knew that M'sonn was his best friend. And you can't date your best friend's girlfriend, 1) because she's taken and 2) that's breaking bro-code. And of course, Wally was sitting there eating the cookies, and flirting with M'gann.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Corban said, staring at Wally, then staring a Rachel with worried eyes.

"Not really, I mean M'gann would never go for him for two reason's... one being he's Wally, and two because she's my friend and she knows he's my property." Nightwing said with a faint smile as she watched the boy and the green girl. "I mean yeah sometimes I wish he would stop saying stuff like that to my friend but you know, he's Wally... You can't control him."

Suddenly they heard the Zeta Tube start to activate again and say, _Zahara, Zetara, B-08..._

Wally moaned at the thought of Zahara, the son of Zetara, even being near the cave... considering he was always flirting with Rachel... And that his first name and last name sound so freaking alike that he always gets them confused.

"Hey guys!" Zahara said has he walked into the kitchen. He stepped over and fist pumped M'sonn and grabbed a cookie, a smile appeared on his face as he looked at Rachel.

"My lady," He bowed down in front of the girl. "You're looking stunning as always..." Aqualass and Supey looked at each other and smirked as if they just hatched an evil scheme... which they did.

"Thank you Zahara, it's nice seeing _you too but I'm taken so watch it pretty boy_." Nightwing said putting her hands on her hips and looking at Wally, who was of course, glaring.

Wally got up to stand next to his girlfriend to show him he was going to beat the crap out of him if he said one more word.

"We'll nice seeing you! Till next time! Bye!" Wally said trying to push Zahara out of the door.

"Whoa Wally! He just got here... I think he can stick around a bit longer, say about... a movie longer?"

"Yeah I guess I could stay a while..."

Wally was annoyed at the words that just came out of his mouth, He wanted to straight up kick the wizard square in the balls... But he couldn't, not with Rachel right there... The girls saw the annoyance in his eyes at that statement, and at that moment they knew there plan would work.

During the movie, Super Girl and Mr. M sat on the corner couch, M'gann behind them, Aqualass and Apollo sat on the couch to the left, and Wally, Rachel and Zahara, sat in the middle couch, (Roy was just kind of on the floor.) Wally was sitting in the middle, between Zahara and Rachel of course. He didn't want the witch boy to close to _HIS_ girlfriend... The problem was, he had to pee. He finally couldn't help it anymore... so he used his super speed to run to the bath room, pee, and come out. But when he got back, he saw Zahara's arm around Nightwing's shoulder, and her head laying on his shoulder, he realized he couldn't win this fight so he just quietly walked back to his room and just sat on his bed, and waited for the movie to end... He came out an hour later. The movie had finally ended, and wait, could it be!? No Zahara in site! But he found Rachel asleep on the couch with the other's probably in their rooms.

He picked up his girlfriend carefully and took her to bed. As he laid her down, he noticed a picture on her night stand, right next to the lamp and clock. 12:45 am, read the time. He just looked at the picture. It was of him and Nightwing at the fair, she had the Flash signal painted on her cheek and he had the Batman signal on his. That was October 13th, 2013... He remembered it like it was yesterday. He'd realized he'd been staring at the picture a good ten minutes and decided to go to sleep. Just before he left the bed side, he felt a hand touch his, he looked only to see Rachel's hand latching on like it was her job, and she then yanked his arm forward and brought him in for a kiss.

**Mt. Justice 9:32 May 24**

the team awoke at around 8:30 to the voice of Batman on the loud speaker.  
><em>"Team, report to mission room for briefing."<em>

They all made their way to the briefing room in their uniforms (Except Roy, who wasn't there, he wasn't on the team just hanged around and M'gann who was in her regular clothes cause with her leg she couldn't go on mission's… Black Canary's orders.) Batman was standing there, with the blueish, fuzzy, holographic computer. The Cobra signal is the first thing they see.

"In Beolia," The Bat started. "There have been recent reports of mind control, causing Bialian citizens to be slaves to the controller. This has caused mass panic because the victim's will burn down houses and ruin crops, there have actually been some cases of murder. The Justice League believes Cobra is behind this." Suddenly, a warehouse, or an old factory of some sort, popped up on the screen.  
>"Bialion officials have traced the location to this factory. This is simply a recon mission, get in, find out who the controller is, get out... if you can, without causing trouble," The big, black, Bat looked directly at Wally. "Try to get more information. Report back here as soon as possible. Move out..."<p>

_To Be Continued (through the 2nd part of the mission)_

The next chapter will be posted soon enough! I honestly think this is my favorite chapter so far, even though there's only been one chapter. The next chapter will be the second part of the mission... the reason in the first one that they were in a fire fight is because of Wally, of course. It explains why. You get to find out who the voice is and how the mission goes. But for this chapter, I'm sorry for all the punctuation errors and spelling mistakes. But comment what you like and what you didn't like, BTW I do take requests to make stories about what you want! Please I love knowing what other people have in mind! –AmandaVincent13


	3. Fighting

I don't own Young Justice or DC, in any way, shape, or form... I just write about my love for it...

"Simon..." M'sonn muttered to himself, still frozen in place.

"Sportsmaster, now!" He heard the voice say, but it wasn't in his head this time it was out loud! Before he even had time to process this in his mind, Sportsmaster's hand quickly sprung up to grab M'sonn's throat.

"I don't think so little boy..." Sportsmaster said still gripping his neck in his sweaty palms. "You're not going anywhere..." At that moment, Sportsmaster threw him in front of him, making him slide across the floor a good ten feet. M'sonn went unconscious.

"M'sonn!" Supergirl said to her beloved boyfriend as he lied with no movement on the concrete slab in front of her. Then Supergirl's body filled with rage, she basically flew across the room to attack the telepath.

Cheshire suddenly jumped into the air in a springing formation, and landed on top of Apollo, who accidently fired his bow to the side. The arrow turned into a net as it flew, suddenly wrapping it's self around Nightwing, making her hit the ground with a grunt.

"Nightwing!" Wally said with a worried tone in his voice. Suddenly, Cheshire threw two balls of knockout gas at Kid Flash and Aqualass, which exploded as they hit the ground... Making Wally and Aqualass fall to the ground, coughing. The gas affected Nightwing too, who still lay wrapped in a net. All three, on the ground. Unconscious...

Simon, still ducking and diving, trying to avoid the Supergirls's hit's, brain blasted Apollo, who was still pined by Cheshire. Supergirl finally got a hold of Simon when he stopped to blast the archer. She picked him up and threw him agents a wall, knocking him out... Cold.

Sportsmaster hit Supey across the face with his flail, sending her head first into the concrete floor. Creating a small crater within impact. Supergirl wasn't done yet... She got up, more pissed off than ever before, only to be thrown back down into the crater she created. SG lay on the floor in pain, with blurry vision. Then she saw a large boot hover above her face, before coming down hard. Everything went black.

_To be continued..._

Sorry this one was so short. I finished the fourth one, so I should be posting it a little bit later in the day! Remember to comment about what kind of stories you would like to hear for a different story! I do take requests... I do do the gender switch one's often... there my favorites!


	4. After the Fight, more fighting :(

I do not own Young Justice in any way, shape, or form.

Supergirl woke up to a throbbing head. She got up and looked around only to see Aqualass and M'sonn helping up Apollo, who is holding his head as well. And KF cutting the ropes that are still wrapped around Nightwing's body. She also saw no Sportsmaster in sight.

She let out a small moan as she fell to her knees. M'sonn saw this happen and flew over to her.

"Corban!" He said trying to help her up. Wally finally finished cutting the ropes and he and Nightwing ran over to them, also trying to help her up. Supergirl said holding her head, "Ugh, what happened?" She slowly looked up at Rachel. "YOU!" She yelled grabbing her uniform and pinning her up agents a wall. Rachel held her hands up as if to surrender as the white in her domino mask grew wide. "How is Cheshire still alive!?" She screamed in her face angrily, spiting a little. She put a hand on her throat, making her gasp for air as she yanked at her wrists.

"How is Cheshire still alive!?" She asked again, holding her tighter, making her face turn a light shade of purple. She was finally pulled off by Wally and M'sonn. Nightwing fell to the ground, coughing as the air filled her lungs. Wally ran over to comfort her.

"You ok?" He asked Nightwing helping her up, she nodded yes.

"Dude! What's wrong with you!? You're acting just like you did at Cadmus!"

"She knows something! She's probably working with them! For god's sake, she could probably be another mole!" Supey snapped back at the speedster.

"Supergirl calm down!" Apollo said, running over to the corner where her fellow team member's where at, with Aqualass close behind. "1) She works with Batman, when in hell is she even gonna have time to be a mole. And 2) she doesn't know any more than you do! And she doesn't know how Cheshire's alive! None of us do!" Apollo said, looking as if she said anything else, she was going to take him by the back of the neck like a puppy and throw him into a fiery pit of death and despair.

"How do you know that?! How can we trust her? We didn't even know her name until last month when Wally _**FINALLY **_made the connection between her and Jack Hailey, when we did that circus mission a few years ago! But he didn't even know then! He actually confirmed it when they started dating! And just so you know," She said looking directly at Wally. "For the fastest kid on Earth, you're pretty slow!"

"Um I'm sorry, but I thought we were talking about Nightwing here, and why are you blaming Wally for _your _trust issues!" Apollo snapped at the clone.

"I don't have trust issues! You're just angry because you're in love with your so called "Best Friends" sister!" Supergirl said.

"I am NOT in love with M'gann! And if you haven't noticed, we don't like each other! It doesn't matter if he's my best friend or not, But at least she's an actual person and not some messed up clone from Cadmus who was designed to be a weapon with anger issues!" Apollo yelled at the top of her lungs...

Supergirl was finally more livid than ever before... "Why you little-" Supey was cut off by a tone of which they have never heard before.

"Enough!" Nightwing yelled. "Supergirl I'm sorry, I really am... But I honestly don't know how he's alive. he had no pulse." She said in a soothing voice. "Supergirl when we rescued you from Cadmus, we didn't know if you were a threat or if we should even let you out of that pod.

"But she convinced us, both me **_and_** Aqualass..." Wally interrupted. "Supey we've all been friends for so long... shouldn't you know if she was lying?" Supergirl looked down in defeat.

"I don't know, I...I just don't know." She said, still looking down.

Suddenly M'sonn spoke up. "She's not lying. Her mind is clear. I'm sorry I read your mind but I don't like conflict between team mates, it makes it harder to work with _both_ of them.

As everyone was paying attention to M'sonn, SG started to walk away. But stopped when she felt eye's on her. She looked back over his shoulder, and saw his entire team looking at her.

"Sorry..." She said as she walked in the direction of the bio-ship, hands in fists.

-  
>Mount Justice 6:25 AM, May 25th<p>

"Truly pathetic..." The Batman stated... "This was a simple RECON mission. But you just had to go and get a souvenir." The Bat looked right at Wally and gave him the famous Bat-Glare. "Though I guess it wasn't a complete failure. You did prove that Cobra was behind this and that Sportsmaster is the controller... But you also proved you're not ready for this type of mission. The League will finish the assignment. Until then, hit the showers and get some rest. Dismissed..."

After the team showered and relaxed for a bit, the girls (And Wally and Apollo) decided to go get food at Biboo's Diner.

-  
>Biboo's Diner 8:38 AM, May 25th<p>

Rachel sat in silence for a few minutes until Wally finally spoke up. "We have to control her..." Wally said under his breathe.

"What?" M'gann said as she looked up from her menu.

"We have to control her!" Wally shouted slamming his fists on the table, shaking the silver where and water glasses, startling Aqualass, Apollo, M'gann, and Nightwing a bit. "She's out of control! Attacking a teammate? Come on! That's low even for him!"

"Wally calm down! I'm fine!" Rachel said shocked at his attitude.

"But you could have been hurt! I mean what if she actually would have killed you? What if she broke you're neck?" Wally said annoyed with her accusation.

"Those are all what ifs! And she didn't! She's our friend, she never would have actually hurt me!"

"Well to be honest, you were purple..." Aqualass said, giving her a look of surprise.

"It's low for you to even think that..." Tears started to fill her eyes as she said, "I think I am just gonna go back to the cave and work on homework or watch a movie or something..." She picked up her jacket and walked out of the door, without looking back.

M'gann gave KF her very own Martian glair and said, "Low, West..." She followed Nightwing to the cave, not saying another thing.

_To Be Continued..._

There will be more chapters eventually... but I will be posting another story called "Cross Universe". Please post comments saying what you would like to see me write for a story... Thank you!


	5. Tears

I don't own YJ or DC in any way, shape, or form… I just write about my love for it

BTW in this chapter there has been some confusion, M'sonn and M'gann are siblings… not the same person

Nightwing just got back to the mountain.

_Nightwing, B-01_ the computer called. She walked over to the kitchen, tears in her eyes and her face was bright red… she sniffled as she sat down at the counter… she crossed her arms on the counter and put her head in them and let it loose… she cried a good 3 minutes before M'sonn walked in, or floated in I should say, silently. She didn't hear him come in so she didn't try to stop herself. He didn't say a word. He walked around to stand behind her, she still didn't notice him, her sobs where to loud. Suddenly she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and rest their head on her back. Her head popped up.

"Mas-"She was cut off by his voice.

"Shhhh…. You don't need to talk. Just listen." He began. "I am so sorry for what Corban did… I'm sorry for the way she handled the problem the way she did. I know you're under A LOT of stress with Batman, and Cheshire, and lord knows Wally hasn't been very supportive."

Rachel turned around to look at her friend… she hugged him and dug her face in to his shoulder. Letting the tears fall as he rubbed her back. She dropped to her knee's pulling him down with her. As she cried she heard the Zeta Tube act up.

_Miss Martian, B-05, Aqualass, B-02, Apollo, B-07. _The computers voice echoed through the cave. M'sonn could hear the conversation going on between the three.

"Where's Corban?" M'gann asked Apollo… who then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, I just hope that she's nowhere near Rache. (Yes I meant not to put an L)

They walked into the kitchen to see both Mason and Rachel on the ground on their knees. Rachel was still balling and Mason was rubbing her back and telling her it would be okay. They saw him look at the three of them and he connected a mind link with only those three, not Rachel, Supey or Wally.

"_Is she okay?" _M'gann asked her brother, her hands folded into each other and where in front of her.

"_She's fine but she needs comfort from her girl friends, I'm not really good at this… Let's trade off and I and Apollo will go try to calm down Supey." _He responded_._

"_Where is she anyway?" _Apollo asked though the mind link.

"_Murdering the boxing bag in the training room… Now let's trade."_

M'gann and Kaldura rushed over, picked her up and set her on the couch while M'sonn and Apollo walked down the hall to the training room. Rachel laid her head down on M'gann's lap, while Aqualass was on the floor in front of them rubbing the birds arm.

"I know what will cheer you up…" M'gann whispered to her fellow team mates. "Wanna watch some Glee?"

She felt Rachel's head nod in approval. She telepathically clicked on the DVR and they began watching Glee, It was the episode where the football team refused to do 'The Thriller' at half time… this perked her up as she watched.

The next chapter will be based off of the discussion with SG and then it will go to Wally, and how he's holding up… Sorry this is short, it's like 11:00 and I'm tired… I'll post the next chapters eventually!

-Amanda


	6. the questions we dont get answers to

SORRY! I know it's been like months since I updated this! God I feel so bad… I just started eighth grade so LIFE HAS BEEN STRESSFUL… so I'm just gonna go on a head and finish this story up so I can move on with my life. Shit. Is. Crazy. So the characters might not be acting like themselves. This has a pretty awful ending. I might add on another chapter

Apollo and M'sonn silently crept around the corner to look in the training room. I might I just say. Holy s***. There was sand everywhere! In the corner you could see a pile of boxing bags, all cut open and sand spilling out. And then there are some holes in the walls, dents in the floor, oh Batman is SOOO not gonna be happy. Supergirl was not beating the crap out of a dummy, one that was specifically made for her.

The two boys stared in aww at the scene they were now witnessing. Apollo leaned over and whispered to his friend.

"Uh, you're up lover boy." He pushed Mason into the training area.

"Uh… Corban? Can we talk… about, you know, what happened with Rachel? She's really upset about what happened."

She was wearing a black sports bra and red and white athletic shorts. She didn't have shoes on. She had her hair in a ponytail and she had on blue boxing gloves. Corban stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him, tears where trailing down her face.

"Wow, you ok?"

"Do I look ok? I almost _killed_ my BEST FRIEND! And here's the worst of it! I can't even-"She hesitated "I can't even say I'm sorry! I over reacted and I don't know how to say sorry! This is just like the conversation I had with Kaldura after I first met you! She was my best friend! I don't know how she could ever forgive me… god I'm an awful person." She collapsed on the ground, Mason went along with her.

"Hey, hey don't say that… listen, we can go apologies to her together. I'll help you talk. I'm positive she will forgive you. That's just who she is… I promise."

"Ok…" she agreed. They both got up and walked into the entertainment room. They then saw a sight in which they wish they could erase from their minds, and a questions that they wish they could answer. Where were M'gann and Aqualass? Why is Zahara here? And why was he kissing Rachel?

**Oh sweet lord of baby Jesus, it feels good to get this off my chest. I might do another chapter I might not. Don't get your hopes up… It really depends on how many (Voice gets really high) reviews I get… ****J****check out my other stories please!**


End file.
